The Day at Pemberley
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: "Oh yes? So what is it that is of a low importance?" Darcy asked, grinning at her across the fine wood that separated them. "Just that you seem to have left your wife all alone for the entirety of a week now Mr Darcy." Six months into their marriage and it is still blatantly obvious to everyone that Mr Darcy loves his bride...


Elizabeth smiled as she approached her husband's office. He had locked himself away in there for far too long and she was desperate to see him.

She knocked lightly on the door before opening it, her head becoming visible to him. "May I come in?"

He smiled at her request and responded in the affirmative, standing to welcome her inside.

Fitzwilliam Darcy's office had changed rapidly in the six months he'd been married to Elizabeth. For starters, her large wedding portrait hung directly opposite his desk. She had been sat in a chair in the parlour, quite happily buried in a book. It was the most pleasant portrait she'd posed for.

"Hello my little tigress, how may I help you?" Darcy asked, sitting back down in his chair as she approached his desk.

She grinned at the endearment, even after half a year of marriage, he could turn her into a blushing maiden. "Nothing of any major importance."

"Oh yes? So what is it that is of a low importance?" Darcy asked, grinning at her across the fine wood that separated them.

"Just that you seem to have left your wife all alone for the entirety of a week now Mr Darcy." Elizabeth spoke mockingly but Darcy picked up on her underlying insecurity. He extended his arm out to her and she made her way around the desk to take his hand, settling down on his lap at his insistence.

Darcy had decided very soon in their marriage that his lap was his favourite place for Elizabeth to be. He felt like she was safe and secure wrapped so closely in his arms and they could pass the time doing pretty much anything in relatively the same position. An afternoon reading could be spent quite leisurely with his beautiful wife nestled contently in his arms and of course there were… other activities.

"My, well, I believe that is a matter of extremely high importance and I must address it straight away." He quickly buried his face in her neck and breathed in the scent of her perfume, kissing her neck repeatedly. He chuckled as she squealed slightly, she was extraordinarily ticklish, a fact that Darcy used to his advantage all the time.

"William!" She squealed loudly and he chuckled even more, stopping his attack deciding to instead plant a kiss on her forehead. He decided that had been an excellent idea when Elizabeth snuggled even closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "So what is it that has had you hovelled up in here like an animal in hibernation?"

"Something that I would not wish to bore my little nymph of a wife with." He smiled and kissed her curls, which were becoming slightly unruly.

She smiled back and relaxed. It was moments like these when she realised just how lucky she was to be in the arms of this magnificent man who loved her so. She was quite content to sit there with her head relaxed upon his shoulder and his hand running smooth circles on her thigh.

Neither of them quite realised just how long they'd been sat there until the door opened and Georgiana entered. Elizabeth attempted to move but Darcy held her in place, reassuring her that Georgiana was fine with it which was then reiterated by the girl herself as she gazed upon her brother and his wife with a smile on her face.

"How can we help you Georgie?" Elizabeth asked, sitting straight in an attempt to maintain some decorum.

"Well, you wandered off an hour ago Lizzy. I was simply wondering where you'd gotten to."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister's sweet countenance but was surprised at the time that had passed. "My goodness! I promised Mrs Reynolds I'd go look over the menu for the ball next week!"

"Well then I shall accompany you." Georgiana smiled and took Elizabeth's hand as she approached her.

"Elizabeth." Darcy called as the women reached the door, their heads turning back to him almost simultaneously.

"Yes?" She asked, raising a crafted eyebrow.

He held out a piece of paper with a look of boredom, retracting his hand as she took it before returning to his work with a look of indifference.

Elizabeth open the paper and smiled as she read the words written.

My Darling Lizzy,

I must say that I am truly regretful of how I have neglected you so and I will work diligently to make it up to you.

Please know that I love you so very much and the thought of you in pain kills me.

Once again,

I love you,

D

She grinned before leaving the room with Georgiana, feeling his eyes on her as she did so.

That night, Elizabeth awoke suddenly to the sound of rain hitting the windows and thunder cracking across the sky. She squeaked in fear and tried to go back to sleep but her body was trembling. If there was one thing she was afraid of it was storms and she'd never seen such a big one before.

"Lizzy?" Darcy's voice filled the bedroom and Elizabeth winced, she hadn't meant to wake her husband.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Her voice trembled as she spoke and Darcy quickly collected her in his arms, sitting her on his lap.

"Shh, Lizzy, whatever is the matter?" He asked, now noticing tears running down her face. He rubbed her back with one hand whilst the other rested in her lap, softly rubbing her thigh comfortingly.

She extended a shaky hand and pointed at the window, Darcy's mind finally clicking into place. "Oh Lizzy, are you afraid of the storm sweetheart?"

She nodded and he chuckled, tugging her closer and kissing her forehead. She was so adorable and he used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tears, feeling so lucky that he was the one that had the right to calm her fears. He was the one who could hold when she was crying. He was the one who got to feel the wonders of her body every single day and night. She was his and he was hers.

"Shh, my pearl, it's alright. I'm here and nothing is ever going to hurt you, nothing alright?" He reassured her, gently rocking her back and forth like a babe. She squeaked loudly when the room became lit for a second before returning to its dark state, highlighted only by the moon. "Shh, my darling girl, everything is alright."

Darcy felt her relax in his arms and smiled, she was stunningly beautiful. He hated to see her so upset even over something as trivial as a thunderstorm.

He felt her breathing even out and he slowly shifted them down so that they were lying in the bed inside of sitting. Elizabeth was curled contently against his chest with a hand resting on his stomach.

This was where he needed to be. She was his breath of fresh air, his light guiding him through the darkness. She was beautiful and she was his.


End file.
